Heart Burning
by EmmyLovett
Summary: Rated T because of one or two uses of strong language. Emma/Will one shot poss. two shot depending on whether I can figure out how to write another chapter Hope you enjoy - please read and review - Emz x
1. Green

**Heart Burning**

**Chapter one:- Green**

**Saturday 7****th**** June**

How's it possible for one person to make it feel like you are the single most tiny, invisible, unimportant human being ever? They have some kind of hold over you that can make you feel so ashamed and so disgusted with yourself. You want to be able to scream out that you're there, standing right next to them, willing to do just about anything to grasp their attention – to force them to stop looking straight through you. Even if it's just for a split second. As much as you want to stop these feelings – this infatuation; it's impossible. The more they ignore you, the more you begin to doubt your existence, the more you feel drawn under their spell. It's not right. People shouldn't be allowed to have this kind of power over me – but I can't help it. I guess it's one of those unavoidable traits in life we all seem to stumble across at one time or another – some, it has to be said, more spectacularly than others; and yes, me being me, has to take the most dramatic fall of them all. Humiliation doesn't just stop at Embarrassment. It has to go the full whack…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**I thought you were different." Emma hissed as she pushed past Will. She gave him one last loathing look before rejoining the girls, the tray full of drinks she had promised nowhere to be seen. Sally and Beth knew it took a lot for Emma to give up her drink… just now; they had to find out what 'a lot' was…**

Emma stirred from her slumber, that thirty seconds from the previous evening haunting her mind. She shuddered, reliving her actions again. Now she looked back, although she was having trouble admitting it, she was a little ashamed of her words. Just because she wasn't over Will, didn't mean to say he couldn't move on himself.

"**Are you ok?" Sally asked after pulling Emma away from the large group of girls. Emma put on a falsely cheery voice that Sally had no trouble seeing right through.**

"**Since when do I let a guy like Will trouble me?" She asked, masking her hurt with Will by taking it out on Sally. Sally placed her hands on her hips and fixed Emma with her most penetrating stare. **

"_**You don't fool me darlin'." She said simply, before walking back towards the pub. At the last minute, she turned around, her face sincere. "You know you can tell me anything – I'm always 'ere for you…" **_

Emma buried her head under her pillow, clenching her hands into tight fists and hitting the soft material continuously until she saw white, green and pink stars before her eyes. Why was Sally so understanding… and why – or how could she get every last minuet detail from anyone about anything so effortlessly then give the worlds best advice without batting an eyelash? It wasn't normal, that was for sure. That's what had made Emma feel so guilty about not telling Sally in the first place. She always went on about a problem shared is a problem halved, but Emma had never believed her – until now.

**Will grinned at Emma, his teeth shining under the artificial lighting as he waved enthusiastically in her direction. Emma double took – for the first time since their encounter Will had actually acknowledged her presence. She smiled back at him, diverting from the bar to see him before her whole world had came crashing down beside her. The butterflies that had been fluttering in ecstasy suddenly turned to a bitter and sickening feeling of jealousy. Resentment. She watched in horror as Will embraced another woman. She was tall, blonde, and by the looks of it everything Emma wasn't. Emma looked her up and down, taking in her attire; on another girl, it might have looked okay, but on her, she found it slutty and raucous. Black leather knee length boots, tight blue grey jeans and a low cut, sheer smock top, Emma knew this girl firmly believed in leaving very little to the imagination. **

**No wonder Will had 'ended' things quite so abruptly – he had three times the woman on offer.**

Emma threw the covers from around her body after looking at her clock on the bedside cabinet, almost as if she was willing the time to change – just like that. 4.58. She had to be up in little over an hour and she knew it wasn't worth the energy trying to get back to sleep now. Her eyes fell to where she knew Will had lay just over a week ago. Their arms had been tightly wrapped around each other's body – for Emma, it was a defence mechanism she'd barely realised she was using. She'd assumed the tighter she clung onto what she craved, the less likely it was to slip away. How wrong could she have been? It appeared Will couldn't be further away now than ever. Emma cringed, her stomach doing involuntary back flips as she realised Will was most probably in the arms of his bit of 'Totty' as she ate away at her sanity fretting over what had been.

**Emma fumbled with the lock, her eyes straining to see through the darkness, her mind firmly in other places as Will's fingers slipped under her t-shirt. She shivered as his touch moved up her body, his lips simultaneously grazing her neck and jaw. The couple fell through the door; one or other of them kicking it closed in throws of passion. To Emma, it had felt so real, to Will, Emma had thought it felt the same, but it had obviously classed as nothing more, or nothing less than a not-so-simple one night stand with way too many strings attached. **

Emma watched her feet pound along the pavement, her music thumping through her ears from her Ipod. She glanced up at the houses around her and watched a light flicker on in one of them as she ran past. Seconds later, she was shot from her blissfully naïve world as her t-shirt snagged on a road sign as she tried to block inkling that was dawning in her mind, but as she looked down to un-tangle herself, she realised why she was trying in vain to block the signals shooting to her mind. Mill End Road. Emma's heart sank, her eyes retracing their path back up to the window in which the light had just flickered on. Will's face emerged behind the glass as he opened the curtains, looking around tiredly. Emma knew what he was feeling – she felt it every morning she had to tear herself from the warm grip of the covers knowing she had to endure yet another day on the beat. Sighing deeply, Emma turned the corner after pulling her t-shirt free from the post. The sun was quickly coming up over the horizon and despite it being only five thirty; it was becoming increasingly too hot for running. For a time, it had done the trick, clearing her mind of all things Will related. But now, as usual, something had intervened, taking her along the wrong path, be it mentally or literally and she found her spirits sinking dangerously fast to an all time low.

"**I can't believe Sal, Beth and Nate abandoned us!" Emma smirked as she and Will fell into sync next to each other, each swaying to the time of the music that was bursting from the loudspeakers around them. Will raised an eyebrow, his hands falling lightly over Emma's shoulders.**

"**Mmm… I can." He replied softly, leaning in close to Emma. Emma's breathing doubled in pace, her eyes darting to Will's nervously. His arms slid from her shoulders to around her neck, his thumb gently pressing soft circles into her bare skin. Leaning against him and standing up onto tiptoes, Emma closed the distance between the pair, her lips clashing against Will's, her mind going into overdrive – was this purely alcohol or was it something more? Emma pulled away, a shy smile tugging at her lips as she refused to look at Will. He hooked his finger under her chin, quickly pecking her once more before whispering close to her ear.**

"**Why don't we take this somewhere a little more… private." Emma giggled, a girly sound escaping her lips, causing the hairs on the back of Will's neck to stand on end. **

Emma was suddenly overcome with emotion. Her heart rose to her throat and she felt sick and dizzy at the thought of what followed. She had let Will take her home, without realising he was taking advantage. 'That's what friends were for'. Or not, she thought bitterly, shaking her head, and falling against the cool tiled wall of her shower cubicle, the small beads of cool sweat that had accumulated on her forehead being washed away. She closed her eyes knowing that she shouldn't feel quite so much regret for something she'd dreamed about for seemingly ever. It was true, she'd wanted Will to whisk her off her feet and tell her how they were going live happily ever after in a remote castle where they couldn't be disturbed and the only living creature for miles was the birds. It sounded a little extravagant, but a girl could dream, right; especially when the reality was such a damn bitch. Emma pulled herself out of the shower, loosely wrapping her towel around her body as she trudged back into her bedroom. It was now close to half past six and Emma couldn't help but wonder how she'd managed to dream away close to an hour and a half.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's just my luck." Emma said, eying Will as he walked towards her from the other side of the Meeting's Room. Sally smirked, putting a comforting arm around Emma. "I mean if I hadn't said anythin' last night, then I wouldn't be with him would I?"

"Oooh… it's Karma Emz – it's coming to get you!" Sally mocked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious Sally!" Emma moaned, walloping Sally in the arm, poking her tongue out at her as the pair got swept from the room. Emma was aware that Will's body was pressed close against her back as they got squashed into a channel, but she didn't move, instead decided to keep quiet on her next theory about her and Will's partnership.

"You can just make him feel mega guilty about…" Emma jabbed her deep in the ribs, making her recoil in surprise. "What?" She asked defensively, watching Emma's eyes dart around in her head like crazy. Sally glanced behind them before ducking her head, a deep red blush creeping up her cheeks as she clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

"I'll see ya later." Emma grinned, diverting off the main corridor towards the back exit, knowing Will was only a few seconds behind her. After grabbing the keys from reception, Will joined Emma at the Area car, watching her critically. She didn't take her eyes off him, yet he was certain she wasn't actually paying attention to his movements. Her expression stayed blank – almost stony. It was unnerving, he'd never seen her quite so emotionless.

"Are you ok?" He asked, breaking the silence between them as the car came to a halt at some traffic lights.

"Like you'd care." Emma spat back dangerously quickly, her mouth working on auto without first consulting her brain. "I mean… nothing." Emma sighed, letting her guard down.

"Charming." Will muttered, taking his anger out on the car as he slammed his foot against the gas pedal, the car shooting from the stop line much before any drivers around them had even got into gear. "First I get you throwing assumptions left, right n' centre about a private matter down the local, an' now I get you jumpin' down me throat at… eight o'clock in the mornin'. I can't be doing with it Emma."

"Private – she certain didn't keep much private with that top of hers." Emma laughed scornfully.

"'She' is my little sister." Will said matter of factly, pulling into a lay-by and turning to face Emma, his features serious and sad – a mix of emotions she'd never seen in him before.

"What?!" Emma questioned, confused.

"Y'ano that person that you grow up with – that comes suddenly a few years after you're born and wreaks havoc in your life for ever more?" Will asked sarcastically.

"But… you've never said anything about siblings…" Emma said weakly.

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" Emma shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah… I've got an older brother." She replied quietly.

"And you reckon that if I saw you in the pub with him I'd immediately think you were seeing him?" Emma swallowed hard as she looked at her lap, ashamed. It was obvious she'd made a big mistake. Emma shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I dunno…" Emma sighed almost silently.

"I wouldn't that's for sure." He said. "But I guess if you can think that of me, I can't put it past _you_ to… do something like that… right?"

"No… I mean – uh…" Emma trailed off, wondering what she about to admit. Technically she and Will weren't seeing each other, so what did it matter if the other was dating someone else. Yes, it hurt, but there was nothing they could do to prevent it, apart from one thing; and right now, with trust levels firmly at zilch, the chances of it happening were small to nothing. "I'm not like that…" Emma whispered, looking up at Will, her eyes sparkling with untold passion. "What does it matter anyway?" Emma asked hopefully.

"It doesn't." Will replied harshly, looking away from Emma, his expression blank as he stared out of the windscreen and along the road.

"Then why do you care about what I do or don't get up to?" Emma asked, her voice higher than normal as she strained to keep it level. Will didn't move. "Why are you pretending you don't feel anything Will?" Emma breathed, a tear slipping down her cheek as she shook her head, wiping the salty droplet from her chin. Will gasped a sharp intake of breath in as he turned to look at Emma, her words poignant in his mind. For several minutes Will stayed quiet, pondering over how to address Emma.

"It's just easier like that." He sighed deeply and looked at her for a split second. "We wouldn't – couldn't – ever work. It's just not…" He paused. "… It wouldn't figure Emma – we have so much in our path before we even start anything and when, or if, we did we couldn't ever be a proper couple because if Gold or Heaton found out that would be it…"

"Then we d'you let last week happen if you're so dead set against it?" Emma asked.

"Lapse of judgement." Emma snorted disbelievingly.

"Oh. Cheers." Emma rolled her eyes, letting her head loll against the window, her hands falling across her chest despondently. "At least I know where I stand now."

During that day, the silence that had descended over Emma and Will was only ever punctuated by formalities and although deep down they both wanted to try and lay hard feelings to rest, neither really knew how to go about it.

"Emma… can we talk?" Will asked nervously as he swung the car into one of the last spaces at the station yard, tapping his hand on the steering wheel. Emma threw him a dirty look that said everything he needed to know.

"You've had all day!" Emma said, outraged. To be honest, now her shift had almost ended, she felt so down and depressed she just wanted to go home and curl up on the sofa with a glass or two of wine as she waited for the ground to close in around her and sweep her to a better world where life was uncomplicated and happy. "If you think you'll be able to back me into a corner now we're back at the station 'coz you think I won't make a scene, then you're wrong. You've used me once, but you bloody well won't get away with it again – you got me?" Emma continued, her voice dangerously loud. Emma gave Will one last incisive look before she jumped from the car and stormed up the ramp towards the station, leaving Will numb and confused in the car as he tried to decipher what had gone so wrong between him and Emma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I feel like such a Mug…" Emma sighed, her lip wobbling as Sally encased her in a comforting hug.

"Well don't. It's Will that should be feeling bad. Look at'cha! You're kind, funny – not to mention gorgeous. He has no idea what he's missing out on." Sally looked even angrier than Emma felt – Emma sensed Sally might fly off the handle, blow things out of proportion; but she needed to tell someone. "I hate the men at this station – their so fucking demeaning – anything with legs – anything with skirt and their fallen." She fumed, her eyes sparkling with rage and fury.

"That was his sister." Emma breathed. Sally snorted, almost choking on her breath.

"What 'sister' dresses like a Hooker to go and see her brother? It's one thing him using you Em but he's got another thing coming if he thinks you can lie to you." Emma smiled weakly and shrugged helplessly. "You don't actually believe him… do you?" Sally trailed off as Emma shifted on the bench.

"Yeah I do. They kinda looked similar…"

"Did they hell? She was blonde… he well – isn't." Emma smiled slightly at Sally's loss of words as she pointed out the obvious.

"I know… I know." Emma moaned in defeat, holding her hands up defencelessly.

"Fancy a quiet night in? Drown your sorrows over a tub of Ben 'n' Jerry's and glass of cheap wine?" Sally asked optimistically. Emma pulled her face up – normally; she would have jumped at the chance of a night in with the girls – nothing could lift your spirits more – it was definitely a very anti-male atmosphere and right now, Emma couldn't have thought of anything more suitable.

"Uh… I won't be any good company." Emma said uncomfortably, hiding behind her fringe.

"DVD? Cinema?" Sally bargained. Emma shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I just fancy a quiet night in feelin' pathetic and lonely and… yeah." Emma's lips twisted up slightly. "But thanks anyway – maybe another time, yeah?"

"Yeah – sure." Sally sighed after a moment or two. She stood up, slinging her bag over her arm, placing her hand over Emma's shoulder. "I'll be in all night if you change your mind – and I'm only a phone-call away if you wanna talk." Emma smiled gratefully; tear choking her as they caught in the back of her throat.

"Thank you." She mouthed graciously as Sally walked away from her, waving quickly before she left the room. Emma hooked her legs up on the bench, letting her knees support her head as the tears that had been gathering as she'd been speaking to Sally rolled down her cheeks and she fought with herself not to make any noise. She just wanted to be alone.

As if on queue the hinges squealed signalling someone had entered the locker room. Emma jumped up, pulling the sleeves of her jumper down over her hands and brushed them over her mascara stained cheeks, turning away from whoever had crash landed in her little world shattering it into a million tiny pieces. She busied herself, cramming her shaking hands into the depths of her bag as if looking for something in particular.

"There isn't anyone else in here is there Em?" Emma span around, clutching her mirror in her hand, her heart pounding against her chest, sure to leave an imprint where it had been thumping against her ribcage.

"Uh… uh – no." Emma stammered nervously, sitting down, her head resting against the white tiled walls as Will joined her, keeping a distance away from her, but sitting close enough for him to be able to reach out and take her hand in his. Will gently squeezed on her fingers, as she turned up to look at him in surprise, too shocked to react.

"Sally told me…" He said softly. Emma nodded. "I'm in deep trouble with her I think." He smiled slightly, trying to get Emma to crack a slight smirk too.

"I thought she might 'ave words with you." Emma said.

"Words?" Will echoed. "I should be so lucky." Emma pulled her hand away from Will's taking her eyes from his seconds later, just leaving it long enough to see the hurt that reached out from them. "I'm really sorry." He said suddenly, his words disturbing the unnerving silence that had lapsed over the couple.

"What for?" Emma asked.

"For acting like a two year old about… all this." Will replied. Emma's shoulders dropped slightly.

"I've not exactly helped matters…" She said quickly, waving Will apology away.

"It's not your fault though." He interrupted. "I've messed you around since… what happened, and the reason you've been a little bit difficult is because I've not made things easy for you."

"B…but…"

"No 'buts' Em…" Once again, a cool silence rushed over the pair, like an icy wave washing over a sandy beach.

"Do… uh… Will?" Emma turned to face Will, her eyes a picture of seriousness.

"Yeah?" He answered, sensing Emma was waiting for an answer. He tried to calm his mind about what Emma might have been about to ask or tell him. What could be so bad?

"Do you hate me?" Will's mouth dropped open as Emma shifted, bringing her arms self-consciously across her body as she waited for his reply.

"No… God no Emma." Will shook his head – he could never hate her, but should he say as much?

"Do you resent me for what happened between us?" She asked again, the same child like innocence tingeing her much more sharp and sinister words.

"You know I don't." Will breathed. Emma smiled briefly, secretly pleased. "Can I tell you something?"

"That's what friends are for." Emma agreed, echoing Sally's words from earlier. Seconds passed and Emma wondered from the pained look etched onto Will's face what bombshell he was about to drop.

"It – as in last Saturday, it was one of the best nights of my life." Will admitted sincerely, delicately lacing Emma's fingers through his own once more, however this time Emma didn't pull away, and still wouldn't after a few minutes; instead she relished every second of their contact, basking in the nervous way it made her feel.

"Why've you acted like such a heartless pig then? That's not the Will I fell for." Emma's voice softened considerably towards the end of her outbreak, seeing the guilt radiate from Will. Emma pulled her jacket from the peg above her head, before standing up and taking her bag from her locker before knocking it shut with her elbow. "I dunno if you're trying to tell me something Will, but if this is how you are after 'the best night of your life'…" She paused before sighing with deep regret. "You really aren't who I thought you were." Will suddenly felt numb, like someone had kicked him in the mouth and his jaw had been paralysed to his defence. He stood up slowly, his legs shaking slightly as he watched Emma. He'd thought he had been getting somewhere with her – the fact she hadn't shouted or pulled away from his advances had to be a good sign, but now, once again he had doubts over where he stood with her. "I… uh, I'm Sorry…" Will noticed the slight shine in Emma's eyes. More than ever he thought he knew what was best for Emma; what she wanted most, but it was obvious he was in no position to say as much. One thing was blatantly certain – it wasn't what she was about to do.

Emma pressed her lips to Will's cheek, letting her touch linger for a second before she pulled away, brushing the peachy coloured lip balm residue from his skin and silently leaving the locker room, not even allowing her heels to tap against the tiled flooring. This hadn't been how she'd imagined her encounter with Will to turn out; but there was no other way. All of a sudden, they had both changed into totally unrecognisable people, and Emma didn't like the person she found herself becoming, or the person she was starting to see in Will.

* * *

**_As I'm sure you will have noticed, this is a lot longer than most of my stuff. It started out intended to be a one shot, but now I am heading towards adding a second chapter, however things aren't as simple as I'd first thought because Jilly has read it in a totally different way to how I wrote it. She's gone and made it all deep and meaningful but I didn't realise there'd be some complicated underlying feeling running through - which I've kinda realised there is. Anyways, watch this space I'm still undecided about what to do! :D_**

**_Emz x_**


	2. Red

**Heart Burning**

**Chapter one:- Red**

**Saturday 7****th**** June (Continued)**

I didn't realise two people could change so drastically in little over a week. It sounds… delusional but the Will I slept with, isn't the Will I fell in love with. That Will was… funny, outgoing, caring and in his own special way he was passionate and I guess one big romanticist at heart – although he wouldn't let many people know as much! This 'new' Will – he's… cold and calculated. Everything is so well planned it messes with your head and when you get spat out again after he's finished twisting you in which ever way he can, you're confused, not knowing who to turn to or where to look. I've lost the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach when he comes near me, when he touches me. They've been replaced with a never-ending sense of loss and regret. Maybe, just maybe, if we hadn't given into temptation, things would still be good between us now.

I remember when I was at school… me and the girls made countless promises to one and other that we'd never change for a guy no matter now special or perfect he was, yet that's what I've just gone and done – albeit not seeing the transformation in me; I know. But that doesn't stop me feeling like an alien. I don't even know myself any more… If only they could see me now. I know they'd slap a bit of sense into me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emma watched the iridescent liquid fall from the green bottle into the large wine glass she saved purely for when she was feeling at her lowest. She pressed play on the DVD player, before sinking deep into her sofa, kicking her feet up in front of her and closing her eyes, letting the words wash over her in a supposed relaxing motion. Outside, Emma was vaguely aware of the rain hammering against the bay window. She glanced out, the streetlights that lined the pavement highlighting all the wiggling channels the raindrops had cut down the glass.

Emma stood up and pulled the curtains across the window, wanting to block out all negative aspects of her life and concentrate on the so called romantic comedy that was blaring from her TV in desperate attempt to lift her spirits. Seeing a hooded figure walking along the road, she wondered just who'd be out at this time of night in such weather – she was definitely glad of the roof over her head. Seconds later, several knocks rang through Emma's house and the security light next door had installed just days before flickered on, illuminating shadows through the pale green curtains.

Emma pulled open the door, peering around the wooden frame. "Oh… Will." Emma looked at the damp person before her, watching him as he pulled the hood from around his head. "I wasn't exactly expecting to see you." She smiled, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

"There are something's you just can't say down at the station." Will sighed, truth be told, he hadn't expected himself to turn up on Emma's doorstep either. Emma nodded understandingly, before stepping back and letting him in.

"Do you want a drink? I've just opened a bottle of wine if you want?" She offered as she lead Will through into the lounge, pausing the DVD and turning the television screen off before racing around the room quickly, replacing a few stray items to their rightful home.

"No thanks… I just – well, I thought we needed to talk." Will admitted, sitting down opposite Emma, holding himself tentatively as he watched Emma. She nodded slowly, unsure what there was left to say. She thought she'd made herself quite clear earlier on. "I was talking to Amy earlier…"

"Amy?" Emma questioned. "Your sister?"

"Yeah… she realised something had happened. I didn't really know what to tell her at first, but she reminded me of something mum and dad taught us when we were kids. We both used to live by it – it was like our mantra." Will's lips were suddenly up turned as millions of happy memories from his child hood came flooding back to him in a space of seconds. "If you want something, then you have go get it, right?" Emma nodded slowly. "It's not going to come to you."

"Will…" Emma breathed, shaking her head, trying to save him from the pain, but it was obvious he was already going through the agonizing motions.

"I know this sounds seedy Em, but I can't let you go. You're one in a billion and you really aren't about to see me go trekking the world for the other five of you!" Emma giggled lightly – this was the Will she adored, he was funny, and to her, didn't mind speaking his heart.

"It's not seedy." Emma admitted softly, her heart crying out to be heard above her head. It was the most romantic thing anyone had said to her in a long time. "I just can't be responsible for forcing change in you. You were perfect as you were and I couldn't forgive myself if I was the reason you changed."

"I'd change for you."

"That's not the point Will!" Emma said exasperatedly. "I don't want you to change."

"Then what's gone so wrong, 'ey?" Emma picked up her wine glass and supped on it for sometime, periodically glancing up at Will; her eyes wide and questioning, hoping that he might be able to shed some light on that himself.

"I was hoping you might be able to answer that yourself."

"I think you're scared…" Will said daringly, almost challenging Emma.

"Well… well I'm not." Emma stuttered, looking panicked for a second like a rabbit caught in headlights. Will inched closer to Emma, taking the wine glass from her hands and placing it on the table.

"Prove it." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Emma swallowed hard and looked away from Will – it was too much to bear. The pressure, the intense feeling; it was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"I'm not playing games with you Will. We're both too old for that." Emma said defiantly, still not able to look Will in the eyes, knowing she'd fall for him, plunging further into the murky depths than she already was.

"Told you so." Will sang happily, moving away, before he stood up and moved towards the door to the lounge. He stopped briefly, turning to face Emma. "What I wanna know is why it stung so much seeing me with someone else yesterday evening."

"I was just shocked." Emma sighed, also standing up. "It doesn't prove anything."

"No, no – course not." Will smirked, watching Emma walk towards him. He turned away at the last minute just before she got to him, continuing to walk towards the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Will said, the regret finally showing in his demeanour, as he lingered by the door for a few seconds too long, not once taking his eyes off Emma. "I just hope we aren't paired together again." He muttered, but not for the reasons Emma assumed. He didn't know if he'd be able to hack another day with her blowing cold on him. The emotionless side to her wasn't one he fancied spending the shift with. It didn't suite her.

"The feeling's mutual." Emma replied curtly, opening the door for Will. He stepped outside shivering slightly as he realised how warm Emma's home did; before he quickly pulled himself together, not wanting Emma to know what he was feeling. One look and that was all it would take, he knew that just as much as Emma did but she was too stubborn and he was too proud to make the move.

"Bye…" Emma mouthed, waving longingly. He smiled briefly before turning and walking down the path, hearing the door click closed as he went Just past the gate, Will fell against the wall, immune to the cool by now, having had his heart turned to stone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emma snapped from her dreams, her phone vibrating within her pocket. In two minds about whether to get it or not, she half-heartedly tugged it from her trousers, opening the text from an unknown sender.

'Aries – there will be something in your life that will cause inner conflict between your head and your heart. Follow your heart to avoid remorse.'

Emma threw her phone to the carpet. "Bollocks." She hissed, shamed that she'd even though for a second she wanted Will to contact her. Why would it be have been after she'd treated him like such filth? It just had to happen that it was some stupid, pretentious horoscope Beth had signed her up for the months before believing it would bring her luck in love.

For the second time in less than five minutes, Emma's phone beeped several times again – however this time, she definitely didn't have the inclination to pull herself from the world she had created and indulged herself in. No doubt it would be a stupid circular from Beth or Sally – or even worse a sales text from Orange.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emma arched her back, stretching her arms over her head as she yawned heavily; opening her eyes, seeing she hadn't made it up to bed. The TV was still blaring some late night rubbish – but that wasn't what had awoken her. Every so often, a red light illuminated a small part of the wall next to her, and at the same time, a high pitched bleep shook through the room. Ignoring the crakes in her back, Emma sat up and pressed play on the answer machine, before glancing at the clock. It was twenty to one – who'd want to get to her now, she had no idea, but it had to be important.

"Em… it's Will. I dunno if your trying to ignore me, but I text you earlier. I mean I wouldn't blame you our nuffin' I just think I deserve a reply or something… I shouldn't really be sayin' any of this stuff over the phone – not even to you but your answer thingy but anyway… I guess I can live in hope that you won't have deleted the recording yet – which you might'a done – but I think you'll still be listening 'coz you wanna know why I'm rambling…" Will paused and Emma let out a small giggle – he was nervous, and that much was plain obvious from a million miles away. "Anyway… I couldn't say this to your face earlier because… well I guess I was scared of you like… blowin' things outta proportion. I think I've got why I was bein' funny with you this week and… well I think Em… I'm…" The recording went dead, and the sound of the tape inside the answer machine rewinding whirred in the background of Emma's mind. She grabbed at the phone, her heart pounding as she dialled Will's number, her breath baited as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Will sounded tired – Emma guessed she'd woken him up.

"Were you asleep?" Emma asked timidly.

"Oh… uh, yeah – not that it matters of course." Suddenly his tone was brighter, chirpier, like he'd been awake for hours.

"I've just got your message. I was asleep… I just… the tape only holds two minutes of message per call n' part of you was cut off…" She trailed off, wrapping the phone cord around her finger. "I just wanted to know what you were gonna say. It sounded important."

"It was nothing." Will laughed uneasily. "I was just rambling."

"Please tell me…" Emma pleaded.

"It's on the text if you want to know." Will sighed, flicking the light on beside his bed.

"I'm asking you though Will." Emma pressed. She heard Will groan on the other end of the line.

"It's too late for this Emma… we've got work tomorrow morning."

"I know – but if I don't get this sorted, I'm not gonna get any sleep." She paused. "I know we've been through a lot but… you can tell me anything." She added, as if he needed more encouragement.

"Ok… I never thought I'd be saying this to you – it's one thing texting it, or leaving it in a voice mail…" A long paused dropped between Emma and Will, both of their hearts pounding, Will's at what he was about to say, Emma's at what she thought, hoped, she was about to hear. "I think… I-think-I-love-you." Will's mouth moved at a million miles an hour as he tried to get out what he had to say before he bottled it.

"Woah!" Emma giggled. "Slow down, and this time in English." She smiled.

"I – love – you." Will said, slower and louder than before. Emma's mouth dropped open.

"W…what?"

"Em… don't…"

"No, I heard – just… you do?"

"Yes. I do. So one way or another, you're going to have to deal with it. It's not ideal, and you know what, I'd rather not even know you after this last week… but I can't help it." The words stung Emma's heart, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. He hated her, yet he loved her…

"I… can I come around?" Emma asked nervously.

"Have you seen the time?" Will asked.

"Yes – but… I have something to say too and I can't say it over the phone." Emma explained. Will said nothing, and she took his silence for agreement – or rather him relenting. "I'll be over before you know it." Emma dropped the phone in the cradle, before bolting from the lounge, racing around the house, pulling on ironed clothes with one hand and tugging her brush through her matted main of hair. She had a point to prove, and although it was just after midnight, she was going to do it in style!

* * *

**_I'm really sorry about the huge delay in UDing again - I've had this done for a while but I totally forgot about the fic lol!! This could be the end - there isn't anything else in the pipeline, but you never know, maybe; maybe not. That's all I'm pinning myself too!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed as usual (and Jilly for being a brill Beta and obv friend!)_**

**_Emz x_**


End file.
